


Assurance on a Spring Day

by roommatesonly



Category: Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF, SudaNana
Genre: Actors, F/M, Fluff, Japanese, Love, News Media, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommatesonly/pseuds/roommatesonly
Summary: A Suda Masaki x Nana Komatsu one shot fanfic.Your burden is my burden. Remember that.An old scar opens due to a sudden situation. What will they do?This is a pure fanfiction. I did this SudaNana fanfic because I was bored then a sudden plot came. I hope you all like it especially to the SudaNana fans out there.
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Komatsu Nana





	Assurance on a Spring Day

March 20, 2020 - 9:26 am

Spring comes in the busy streets of Tokyo early. The plums are already blooming and everyone is delighted to witness the beauty of the full-bloom cherry blossoms after the icy-cold breeze of winter. 

The sun rays beam on her beautiful face as her body is still under the fresh clean sheets. Still in the middle of slumber, numerous buzzes from her phone are coming in. After the turns and groans, finally, she cannot ignore it. She whines as she wakes up with her hair in a mess. From the hectic schedules of magazine photoshoots, cms, promoting the upcoming movie, she badly needs some Zs. 

I'm still sleepy. What's with the notifs from my phone today?

The minute she sits up to check her phone, she notices the notifications are non-stop. The recent notification is from her best friend, 6 notifications from her manager, and 3 notifications from someone important. All of these notifications are displayed on her lock screen. At once, she reads it. 

Emma: Are you okay? Did you see the news already? I’m here if you need someone. 

Manager: Nana-chan, are you awake? 

Manager: Please call me once you are awake. 

Manager: If you see the news, just call or text, please 

Manager: Nana-chan... 

Manager: Nana-chan, did you already read the news? 

Manager: Call me or text me ASAP! 

Her face crunches because of confusion while reading the messages. She wonders what are they talking about. 

What news? Is this somehow related to me? 

Curiosity kills the cat. She opens her internet app to see what news are they talking about. She types her name on the search bar and the portal site gives her the search results. Upon reading the headline, she’s shocked as she shakes her head. 

“Suda Masaki (27) and Komatsu Nana (24) have been dating since Autumn 2019.” 

Not again. 

She clicks the suggested top news from the online portal and reads the first paragraph of the article. 

“The actor/singer Suda Masaki and the actress/model Komatsu Nana are dating. They first met on the set of 'Destruction Babies' in 2015 and they became close friends in 'Drowning Love' in 2016. Suda Masaki reportedly pursued her aggressively while filming for their upcoming movie 'Ito'. Congratulations to the new couple!"

How? How did they know all of this? 

She continues to shake her head from disbelief. The wounds from the past open up again.

It's happening. I don’t want people to curse me again. Spare me. 

Suddenly her phone buzzes, it’s now 4 unopen notifications. She opens the messages thoughtlessly. 

\- Are you awake? Did you see the news already?

\- Once you wake up, call me. 

\- Please reply or call, Nana. God damn, I'm so worried right now.

\- My schedule is done. I'm going there now. Wait for me. 

Without second thoughts, she calls him on speed dial. 

“Hey. You are now awake, sleepyhead. I’m so worried. Are you okay?” His voice makes her calm a little bit. 

“It’s happening again.” A tear falls to her cheek as she wipes off quickly. 

"Shhh. It's okay. Cry it all. Don't hide it from me. I'm coming. Wait for me, okay?" He assures her. She knows how only his voice makes her feel at home in a split second. 

How he does it so quickly? 

She bites her lower lip and sighs. "Okay. I'm waiting." As another tear falls, she wipes off as she turns down the call. Her free hand grabs the nearest pillow to hug it tight as she quietly sobs. Her mind is full of unnecessary thoughts which makes her vulnerable again. She hears her heartbeat is loud. She can't believe that she recalls everything that happened in 2016 because of the current situation. 

She doesn't want history to repeat itself. 

March 20, 2020 - 10:28 am

Suda comes straight from his schedule. After he reads the tweets and the headlines from various news outlets, the first thing that comes to his mind is her. 

I will not let this news ruin her again. 

"You better hide from the media, Suda-kun. I'm going to tell the company that we need help to delete the articles. I'm calling any Stardust representatives as well. Go and comfort her." His manager which is also his driver takes him to his destination, her address. 

He checks the surroundings first before he goes out of the van. He wears his favorite Nike black beanie, a gray hoodie, jeans, and a face mask to seal his identity. For a man who's quite popular to the general public especially to women, he makes sure no one sees him especially right now.

Oh? No media here. I guess I'm safe but still making sure. 

He's at the front door. The vibration of the doorbell felt on his index finger as he presses it while he removes his face mask. After a few seconds, a sudden click and finally the door opens. A teary-eyed Nana Komatsu welcomes him. She's wearing a white shirt and red plaid pajamas which is the opposite of her usual fashion sense as she's a well-known fashion icon and a trendsetter. 

Her eyes tell sadness and fear but she's still beautiful.

"Come in." He notices her weak response. He enters the premises however, the aura is different. This is not the first time he comes here as he always visits her when he is free. But this time is different as he sees his woman shambles because their privacy is invaded by the media.

He looks at her as he closes the door of her condominium. His warm hand cups her cheeks, she smiles weakly as he smiles a bit to ease the gloomy atmosphere. "I'm here now. You don't need to hide your scars from me." 

From that sentence alone, he sees her breakdown as her warm arms embrace his slim body. Her face flushes to his chest. Her tears soak to his hoodie. He knows her fear. He understands her vulnerable state because he witnessed everything. 

Tabloids slandered her for a rumor while filming their youth romance movie, Drowning Love. Everything the media reported was false. However, the media and the fans attacked her with no mercy because the other one involved has a massive fanbase around the world.

He was there to comfort her. He saw everything on how she closed herself to the world from deleting her blog to closing her Instagram comments. That's why she's not active on social media because of the past. 

He caresses her signature styled black hair. His lips land on her forehead and give her a soft peck on it. He embraces her as if there's no tomorrow. "I told you. I'm here. We fight for it. Your burden is also my burden. Remember that."

Nana looks up at him. Her angelic smile makes Suda melt. Her smile remembers him the time when they did the brutal yet challenging movie, Destruction Babies. He recalls when a sudden wind came while Nana smiled at him after a violent scene. He doesn't know that time Nana's smile will be his constant happiness now. 

"You are wearing that beanie again." She chortles as she wipes her tears. "So, you are making fun of me right now?" Suda brushes her cheeks and chuckles as he removes his Nike beanie. "Well, at least now you are smiling." 

Both of them are now sitting on the sofa. Nana's head on Suda's chest while Suda's right arm wraps on her petite body. 

"How did they know that we are dating? We were trying our best not to get caught during our filming. I don't want to face another backlash. You know that, right?" She softly says while she suddenly looks at him, worried.

"Don't worry, baby. Topcoat is already on the move to remove those articles. I supposed your agency is on the move as well. And, you are not facing any backlash and I'm not also facing any backlash. We are supported by the public." He assures her once again. 

"How did you know?" Nana suddenly sits straightly and looks at him with crunch eyebrows. 

He takes out his Android phone from his pocket and gives it to her. "I already saw it before I come here. Use my account on Twitter. Search your name and my name or check the trending list with our names. Check out the tweets from the public." 

He chuckles as he looks at her with her confused look. He pinches her cheeks to let the tension out of her body. 

You are so cute with your confused look.

Nana quickly opens the bluebird application to check out the tweets from various Twitter users. She's using the @sudaofficial account to read the reaction tweets since she doesn't have an official Twitter account. 

"Suda Masaki and Komatsu Nana dating? What a couple!"

"Suda-kun and Nana-chan are dating!! I love them since Drowning Love!"

"Congrats Suda and Nana. The hottest couple right now!"

"Komatsu Nana is a fashionista. Suda Masaki is also a fashionista. Wow. A fashion couple is born!"

"What?! Suda Masaki and Komatsu Nana dating? Can I be Komatsu Nana?" 

"Suda-san, can I have Nana instead?"

"I will support you Nana-chan and Suda-kun. SudaNana <3" 

"SudaNana best couple in Japan. You can't tell me otherwise!!!!"

She chuckles a bit as she moves to his side closer. "Look, we have a ship name already. SudaNana? That's cute." He glances at her while reading the tweets. He mumbles "SudaNana does have a ring to it." However, he notices her frown as she reads certain tweets. 

"Suda and Nana dating? Isn't it a hoax? They have an upcoming movie. It's for promotions."

"They are a PR couple."

"I don't believe it. It's only for promotions!"

"This dating news is only a rumor! What a timing for their movie for the box office. "

"We are not a PR couple. We are dating for real..." she quietly says it then she gives his phone back. His fast reflexes suddenly grab her arm and bury her face on his chest as he embraces her once again. 

To Nana, his warm touch, his favorite Gucci perfume, and his natural scent are her new home since autumn. His sudden move makes her speechless. He doesn't know she's blushing right now. 

Suda, you feel just so right.

"I shouldn't let you read those tweets. I'm so sorry." He caresses her hair. "Baby, I know you are still afraid to reveal our relationship because I witnessed it as your friend during those times." He clenches his jaw as he stays silent for a few seconds. "Now, it's different. So, I won't deny or confirm it on my radio show. Let the public believe what they want to believe. If we are a PR couple or a real couple, it's up to them. You, I, our family, and friends know the truth. If someone saw us dating in the future, let them be. I won't mind but what matters the most is you. I protect you and this relationship whatever I can. Until you are ready, I'm willing to wait." He says it firmly and with confidence.

After the endless schedules from his movies, his dramas, his radio show, and his cms, he admits Nana is breath of fresh air. Meeting her again as his leading woman for Ito is fate. He's thankful even they are working for the brand niko and... but it feels so different to work with her in a movie. Ito is all about meeting again your true love after few years. To him, he only feels this to Nana after co-starring again after 3 years. 

"I'm thankful as always. In return, I'll also protect you. No matter what, I'll fight for this relationship. We are together fighting it." She sniffs as she turns upward to face him. "I love you." She smiles at him as a tear falls on her cheek.

"I know that already and I love you too." He smiles while he wipes the tear on her cheek using his thumb then he steals a peck on her soft and tender lips. "Now, stop crying. It's not like you. Since when did Komatsu Nana become a crybaby? eh?" He teases her.

She hits his chest lightly after that stolen kiss. "Foul! Since you steal a kiss from me, I will tell the public soon once we are promoting our movie that the national ikemen Suda Masaki is the opposite of what people expected." She bursts out laughing as she mushes his cheeks. 

"I won't mind it at all. Tell it everywhere. I will steal many kisses from your lips since you are mine." He smirks then grins. "And I will reveal to the public as well that you made me eat your leftovers during our restaurant tour date in Hokkaido!" 

"Suda Masaki or should I say Taisho Sugo, don't you even dare to do that!" she pouts while she sees him laughing non-stop. 

An invaded day because of fear turns into a spring day of assurance for Nana and Suda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I supposed you read the fanfic until the end. In case you didn't know (for some), they are reported dating on March 20,2020. So, I was being careful since this is based on their real life situation. Any comments or suggestions are pretty much open.


End file.
